The Emptiness Of Love - KND NigelXWally One shot
by Arudan
Summary: It was a Saturday afternoon. Nigel knows something is bothering Wally. How will Nigel express how he loves him?(Pairing: Nigel x wally/NigelxWally) UnoBeetle ship


It was your usual day for sector V. But today on a afternoon Saturday, it was their day off. Kuki was busy playing with her rainbow monkeys. Hoagie was playing video games on the VR. Abby was reading some book she picked up from the city's library. And Nigel got off the call from numbuh 65 after telling him no adults attacking today. The defeated Nigel walked away and studied what his team were doing. But one thing was missing. Numbuh 4 was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" He said to himself feeling vacant that someone in his sector is nowhere to be seen. Someone he holds dearly to himself without no one realizing it.

"Im going to walk around team." Nigel spoke up with a fixed expression on his face. Even though they are all 11 years old now. They have to start taking things more serious since 2 years they'll be decommissioned. (Or so they thought) So he ventured off in the treehouse alone to find where the aussie has went off to. First he looked in his room. Not there he was surprised by that. Looked in the kitchen. Not there either. He even looked through the cameras of all of wally's places he goes to. Surprisingly he was actually outside on the balcony looking out to the street. 'What is he doing out there?' Nigel thought to himself with curiosity. He decided to go check up on the Aussie to see whats going on. Finally after making his way to the top, he walked out to the treehouse's top balcony. Wally was still there looking out to the street. Nigel blushed a little from getting flustered since he always had concerns for the operative since about a year despite them being best friends. But he knew it was more than best friends in his opinion. He just didn't know how to express it towards Wally. "Hey what are you doing out here alone?" Nigel finally spoke up with hesitant in his voice. Wally looked back to Nigel with a blank expression and turned around and replied with, "Just wanted to come out here." Nigel knew there was something bothering Wally from that tone in his voice. Normally Wally would come back with a more ego upbeat attitude. But his tone had a sense of melancholy in it. Wallabee Beetles never gets melancholy unless it has something to do with something bad happening with or to the KND. "So whats bothering you?" Nigel retorted back being suddenly next to Wally looking out with him. Wally looked at him with a brooding expression but straightened up right after saying, "Nothing Numbuh 1- I mean Nigel." Wally forgot on their days off they use their actual names instead. Wally always shivers when he calls numbuh 1 by his actual name but refuses to explain why. Nigel put a hand on Wally shoulder and spoke up, "Im not an idiot. Really, whats bothering you?" Nigel wanted an answer. He didn't want to see someone that looked like he was on the verge of snapping keep things from him. Especially someone he loves deeply. But Wally just stepped up and walked off. "Don't worry about it I promise its not a big deal-"

"Of course it's a big deal Wally! When you get this quiet. I KNOW something is wrong. But this isa whole new level of silence. You need to tell me-" Nigel cut him off trying to make him understand.

"No! Its….not a big deal. I promise! Just let me handle this myself…" Wally walked off and Nigel felt defeated since he didn't want to anger his best friend from all the pressure. Nigel kept an eye on Wally for that entire day and the Sunday which confused numbuh 2 numbuh 3 and numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 could tell something wasn't right. She needed to know whats going on with the situation. So she asked Numbuh 1. "Hey Boss. Whats going on with you and Numbuh 4?" She asked with a slight damand tone in her voice. "Saturday I went to go check up on him since he was the only one vacant from the main room. He was on the balcony all alone too but just watching the cars pass by. I went to see if he was alright, but he swore he was fine but I know he's not. I can…tell.." Numbuh 1 explained to Numbuh 5 with a woefulish tone. Numbuh 5 was starting to catch on why Nigel decided to go see if he was okay. One thing about Abby is shes good at reading people's emotions and feelings, which is why shes at the top in the knd charts. But this time she kept this to herself out of respect. "Hopefully he'll be okay." She replied with encouraging words. "How though?" Nigel replied back with doubt written all over his face. "Because only you can get through him." She said with a smiling patting Nigel on his back. Nigel knew Abby was sharp. But kept his mouth shut on this one.

"Monday at school. Lunch time was happening. Sector V were at their table eating. Luckily it was good food and not from grandma mcstuffins. Kuki and Hoagie were looking at a comic they both like while Abby was still reading her book. Nigel was looking at Wally who was just playing with his food looking down with a blank expression. Nigel knew something wasn't right. Worse comes to worse was when five children in a old school uniform approached them with a monotone voice in sync. "Why hello Kids Next Door." All five of them looked up with anger except for wally who just continued to look at them with a blank expression. "What do you want? Get lost already!" Nigel spoke up with anger. He really didn't feel like dealing with them today since Wally is more important right now. But the delightful children weren't backing down. "Why we just wanted to check on our little buddy that hasa crush on someone in the kids next door!" Their words were getting more devious and Wally froze up in fear. "Why Wally. Its funny how you have a huge crush on someone in the kids next door! And were about to make an announcement!" They said with an evil grin. Nigel was close from jumping over the table and punching the heck out of them. "Go away." Wally finally spoke up. Nigel beamed his direction at Wally. But the delightful children spoke up. "Why? So we cannot tell EVERYONE that you LOVE NIGEL UNO?" There. It happened. They threw it all out. Wally kicked his chair back and lost it. "Y-You have no idea do you? Why do you guys think its okay to harass others huh? Huh? How about you go through what I go through and try to not feel like you feel like crud! " Wally was hysterical at this point. Nigel got up to get Wally away but Wally just lost it even more. "Why can't you five just go away! I didn't ask for this! I-I…J-J_just go away! Now!" Wally dropped to his knees. Beyond bawling at this point which no one ever seen Wally do at all. Nigel got up follow by the others and get Wally away. "How dare you! How dare you insult me you bloody jerk! Ill make you sorry!"

Sector V got out into the hall. Nigel was the first to approach him but Wally was bawling, "Just leave me alone guys!" He took off running. Nigel had his hand out but slightly lowered it. He didn't know what to do at this point. "GO after him. Aren't you gonna do it?" Nigel turned back to hear Abby telling him to go after him. Giving him the smile that she knows and is okay with it. He smiled back and ran after Wally.

"Wally! Numbuh 4!" Nigel shouted on the school grounds. He got to the playground. He looked into the tunnel and there he was. Wally got up to get away but Nigel grabbed him by the hand letting him know he ain't taking off. "J-Just let me go okay?" Wally's voice was hoarse. Nigel knew he had to say it, or it'll be worse. "I like you too." There he said it. Wally's eyes widened as he looked at his boss. "You do?" Wally asked making sure he heard what he thought he heard. Nigel smiled and nodded opening arms to wally. Wally then started crying at this point because he thought Nigel would either lecture him or make fun of him. Instead got a totally better answer. "Im sorry! Im sorry for not telling you!" Wally's voice became hesitant. Nigel knew he was happy because the guy he likeslikes him back too. Nigel just sat with him in the playground tunnel until kids started coming outside for recess. He two of them broke apart and just chilled out. Luckily the tunnel was wide enough for them to stay put until lunch was over. Abby came through the tunnel so she can read and first people she see's together is nigel and wally and she could see the both of them are holding hands but hiding it behind their backs. "mm mm mm. That's more like it!" She said passing nigel and wally making a seat for herself across from them two. It wasn't too long until Hoagie and Kuki joined the other three. Nigel glanced at wally and smiled with pleasure as Wally did the same. The other three already caught on after Abby told them. Wally no longer felt like he was keeping secrets that would rise up his anxiety and Nigel didn't feel empty anymore.


End file.
